IIA. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no patent applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
IIB. FIELD OF INVENTION
My invention relates generally to an elongate expanding arbor device for expansion of larger diameter, thin walled metal tube and more particularly to such a device adapted for use with and powering and transportation by a wheeled tractor.